The Truth About Strength and Beauty
by thebittersweetc
Summary: O mundo é das mulheres. Pena do homem que não entende isso. [20 verdades sobre uma Kunoichi] [Tradução] [Original: Dorku No Renkinjutsushi]


**A Verdade Sobre Beleza e Força**

Do original, _The Truth About Strength and Beauty_.

A seguinte fanfiction (id: 3053905) é de autoria da Dorku No Renkinjutsushi (id: 843612). A tradução me pertence.

**.**

**.**

**.**

1\. Todas as kunoichi são ninjas mulheres, mas nem todas as ninjas mulheres são kunoichi. Algumas pessoas são incapazes, não tem vontade ou não são fortes o suficiente para sacrificar tudo e receber nada em troca.

Ninguém pode julgá-las.

2\. Nenhuma kunoichi vai algum dia admitir ter posto enchimento no sutiã. Mas todas já fizeram isso. Temari provavelmente era a que mais tinha abusado disso.

Com apenas nove anos ela já fazia os homens comerem na palma de sua mão ao vestir as roupas certas.

3\. Nenhuma kunoichi vai algum dia admitir ter escondido os peitos com bandagem. Mas todas já fizeram isso. Tsunade principalmente. Diferente da maioria das garotas, ela de fato tinha algo a esconder. Ela odiava, mas sabia que isso salvará sua vida mais de uma vez.

Seu primeiro ato como Hokage fora tornar as bandagens obrigatórias.

4\. Na intenção de criar espiões bem desenvolvidas, à todas as garotas é oferecido um tempo quando seus hormônios começam a bater, para que os peitos tenham a chance de se desenvolver.

Aquelas que aceitam o tempo normalmente se tornam espiãs, usando seus atributos para ter acesso a segredos. Aquelas que normalmente não se desenvolvem lutam no campo de batalha, onde um peito seria apenas mais um alvo.

5\. É geralmente nesse período que os homens em contato com as kunoichi começam a aprender Coisas importantes sobre as mulheres. Essas Coisas constantemente tem relação com piadas sobre tamanho, peso, aparência ou aquele período do mês.

Eles aprendem que as kunoichi têm uma mira fantástica, assim como acesso a muitas e muitas coisas pontiagudas e afiadas.

6\. A lei obriga que garotas tenham sua virgindade retirada ao completarem quatorze anos, ou assim que começam a trabalhar em campo, o que vier primeiro. Para os med-nin, esse é um procedimento extremamente comum. Teoricamente, isso ajuda as garotas que mais tarde precisarão se deitar com homens em troca de segredos.

No ano em que Kakashi se formou, uma garota de nove anos perdeu a prova física de sua virgindade. Rin não era tão mais velha.

7\. Ao ajudar a primeira dos novatos a ser estuprada (uma chorosa Ino de dezessete anos) a lavar a existência de seu estuprador de seu corpo, Tsunade dá graças a deus que aquela lei existe. Pelo menos o estuprador de Ino não poderia tirar mais nada dela.

Mais tarde, enquanto ela ajuda Sakura a fazer um kit estupro numa genin de onze anos, ela se pergunta se poderia ou não diminuir a idade mínima para o procedimento.

8\. Para as kunoichi, beleza é um pouco mais do que uma arma. Desde os seis anos, elas aprendem como seduzir um homem por seus segredos. Tenten é a melhor nisso.

Ela conhece mais segredos de estado do que ninguém vivo.

Até porque ela os mata após ter acesso aos segredos.

9\. Beleza é também uma ferramenta. Kunoichi aprendem a escondê-la e a usá-la em ocasiões especiais. Elas escondem, então, diamantes brutos mas perigosas. Nisso, Temari realmente é especial.

Na primeira vez que ela soltou seus cabelos, pôs uma maquiagem e um kimono chique e tirou as bandagens dos peitos, seus próprios irmãos não a reconheceram.

10\. Ao mesmo tempo, a beleza singela – e a habilidade de se misturar – são importantes também. Tsunade explica a suas atentas estudantes ao passar equipamentos de gravação de som e vídeo por cabelos cheios e macios.

Ninguém na Névoa suspeitará da beleza quieta e disfarçada da pequena Hinata-chan.

11\. Kunoichi se divertem até demais quando seus companheiros homens precisam ir até onde elas não podem. Embora elas se divirtam fazendo os garotos de prostitutos charmosos, elas apreciam ainda mais sacanear os papéis de gênero.

Tentem e Hinata são terríveis com isso.

Elas têm a Neji para atormentar.

12\. Kunoichi crescem brincando com bonecas de tamanho real, anatomicamente corretas, com enchimentos de palha. As garotas sortudas têm pais que vão usar chakra para mover as bonecas, para que suas filhas tenham prática em arremessar contra alvos em movimento.

Ino fora a mais sortuda de todas as futuras kunoichi. Ela pôde usar pessoas reais e vivas como bonecas.

13\. Há muitas e muitas leis que protegem kunoichi. Uma das mais importantes (e irritantes, para as famílias mais tradicionais) é a Lei de Sydarki.

A Lei de Sydraki diz que kunoichi que foram estupradas não podem ser desonradas, deserdadas ou humilhadas.

14\. Algumas kunoichi gostam de fingir esquecer seu gênero. Elas gostam de apenas ser um dos garotos, não ser especial, diferente ou melhor por terem peitos. Anko é a que mais sofre disso.

Verdade seja dita, kunoichi são especiais, diferentes e melhores.

Elas são as únicas, sem sombra de dúvidas, que aguentariam o que fazem.

15\. Não existe essa besteira de licença maternidade para kunoichi. Nenhuma mãe é kunoichi, assim como nenhuma kunoichi é mãe. Algumas podem tirar um descanso, ter filhos, voltar. A maioria desiste de vez. Claro, elas continuam sendo ninja, mas elas não são mais kunoichi. É meio difícil se distanciar das emoções. As crianças aprendem a viver com isso, no entanto.

A verdade é dura, assim como a realidade.

16\. Para ser uma kunoichi, é preciso não ter vergonha. Kunoichi flertam, dançam, cantam e se despem por segredos. Para elas, sexo é uma ferramenta. Muitas escaparam da morte certa por usar o poder hipnótico dos peitos e do olhar gentil. Outras simplesmente envenenaram o alvo ao mesmo tempo em que chupavam seu pinto.

Outras, ainda, as bravas de verdade simplesmente mordiam o pinto fora. Leva cerca de três minutos pro homem sangrar até morrer.

17\. O fato acima é verdade porque o mundo é das mulheres. Homens não resistem a seus charmes, e elas sabem disso.

Pena do homem que não entende isso.

18\. Para ser kunoichi, você deve ter flexibilidade e velocidade. Isso significa mais do que ser capaz de dobrar e correr (embora isso seja mandatório também). Significa ser capaz de pensar em quinze desdobramentos ao mesmo tempo. Significa ser capaz de fazê-lo em menos de um segundo que te resta.

E, se sua habilidade de dobrar e correr te ajudar a pegar o último pedaço de chocolate, ninguém vai lhe julgar por isso.

Exceto, talvez, suas companheiras kunoichi.

19\. Para ser kunoichi, você precisa ter estabilidade. Não precisa vir de você, mas deve vir de alguém ou algum lugar. Estabilidade é muito importante. Te mantém com pés no chão, presa na terra, mesmo que te dê asas para voar. Para kunoichi, é preciso existir estabilidade. Elas são a estabilidade uma das outras.

Kurenai abraça Anko quando ela chora.

20\. A verdade é que kunoichi são diferentes. Elas são melhores. Elas são especiais. É preciso ser um tipo muito especial de pessoa para se tornar um ninja, e um tipo ainda mais especial para ser kunoichi. É verdade, kunoichi ganham a beça: o respeito de seus companheiros, o respeito dos seus superiores, a entrada numa irmandade secreta. Mas elas perdem bastante também. Elas perdem a chance de viver, de sentir, de serem humanas. Kunoichi lutam para permanecer humanas mesmo quando lutam contra a parte delas que ainda sente. Essa dor compartilhada as une, num forte laço de irmãs que nunca se romperá. Há uma beleza imperceptível na força.

Nenhum homem jamais entenderá isso.


End file.
